


The Weekend

by Goodonesgo



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: A little, Affairs, Cheating, Detailed smut, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Original Female Character - Freeform, Petty as hell though, Shameless Smut, Smut, Straight smut but also a little romance?, Wild Thoughts, i'm sorry jesus, kind of, maybe fluff?, maybe? - Freeform, save my hoe ass, short series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodonesgo/pseuds/Goodonesgo
Summary: Summary: Reader is an actress/singer working with Chris in Atlanta when she develops feelings for him. The only thing that bothers her the most about him is his reputation. He ignites this lust and temptation that’s hard to resist but she is a grown woman who can do whoever- I mean whatever she wants. So there’s that.Shortcut Summary: This is about knowing you’re wrong and being played but still wanting to fuck.





	1. Wild Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally going to be a one shot now going to be a possible short series! I hope you guys like it.

He was everybody's man but you weren’t everyone’s girl. You are passionate, hardworking, thriving woman. Many men called you, simply ‘divine’ but a heart as real as your own, you haven’t found anyone to give yourself to in years. So what happens when you work with a 6’3 Boston boy who absolutely charms you? You want him, you crave him, you lust after him. You know that he isn’t your man but that he’s everyone’s man.

You worked along his side through these superhero movies. You had heard of Chris Evans through other actors you were working with. A lot of it came with mix opinions but you didn’t care. After all, he wasn’t your type. He wasn’t exactly what interest you. Yes, he was handsome on society standards but you thought that was never enough to peak your interest. **Boy, you were wrong.** Spending some time with him off set made you realize how playful, kind, and fun he was but there was something more that lingered below. This electric pull towards him and you knew he felt it too. The catch was that your friendship was brand new.

 _Everything_ around you was new. You also didn’t have that many years in the acting business. You, landing a Marvel contract was out of pure luck even if your agent tried to convince you otherwise. You didn’t consider yourself an actor because you were a singer at heart. You lived on stage, doing musical theater and you had your own little music on the side. You weren’t like Brie Larson who is an Oscar winner but also a wonderful hard working actress… You weren’t in any big movies that got nominated in anything. You were sure you didn’t have as many fans compared to your fellow actors either. Marvel was a great stepping stone. It would lead you to the path you wanted.

So you tread lightly. You watched your back because this was a new world to you. Everyone tells you to be carful and conscious of what you do because it can affect your career and you are so unlike that. You are carefree, wild, still passionate- about everything. But you know you have to take care of your heart and mind. You knew that you were developing feelings for Chris. You knew a fire was growing and you were determined to smother it out.

It should be easier, considering you were pretty sure he was dating two other women at the same time. One of them from your speculation, might be your own coworker. Bombshell Scarlett Jo. Another was an ex of his. You’ve all hung out in a group once before but you didn’t know much about them.

In fact, when his ex girlfriend or friends with benefit or _whatever-the-fuck-they-were_ , came to visit Chris on set you stayed distant. Any plans where he invited you out with a group, including her you said, “I have a class to train for a stunt.” Or you’d say, “I’m going to the recording studio tonight.”

Living in Atlanta for this movie, you took advantage of all the music producers you knew worked out of Atlanta. You thought you’d work all week on the movie and on the weekend in the studio. So you were technically only half lying. Truth is, when you lied you didn’t do anything except become an introvert every single time he wanted everyone to hang in group. Including those two women. This made you want to write more because you were conflicted as hell and you had never been the flaky type entire life. You don’t even like liars but yet you made an excuse each time he’d question you.

Chris was persistent.

One day on set, you watched Chris playfully touch the other actors, joke with them and play flirt with everyone. You knew Chris was like that with everyone. In fact, were like that with everyone but you continued to feel more for him after every conversation you had with him. You couldn’t fully put your finger on it. Why were you so attracted to him? It couldn’t have been ‘all looks’ with you.

As the crew was wrapping for the day and you were already out of your costume, you walked back to your trailer completely tired, ready for a glass of wine and some fuzzy slippers. “Hey, you gonna come out with us tonight?”

You heard his voice behind you and when you turned your heart began to pound. Chris was standing so close to you. He hovered over you and you can practically smell his cologne lingering in the space between the two of you. You back up, marveling at his clean cut ‘Steve’ look even though you loved the beard look better. It was torturing how close he was to you and how untouchable he was too.

 

 **Lie. Do it quick.**  
  
“I’m so tired I’m going to rest and work on some writing. I’m going to the recording studio this weekend.”  
_Another excuse._

“Oh come on! All you do is work, you’re not fun anymore,” he said with such a goofy smile that made your heart melt like butter on toast and you hate toast.  
“You go along with out me, have fun!” You said quickly, Chris stood trying to hide his dumbfounded look. You opened the door to the trailer with the intention on closing it after you.

You quickly shower and change into shorts and oversized T-shirt. It was starting to get cold in Atlanta so you through on your favorite robe on top of that, letting your wet hair air dry. You were going to binge watch something on Netflix and lay down when you heard a knock. You thought it was a on set PA telling you your food was delivered but it was Chris.

“You know what I realize? I haven’t seen you all day.”  
He had a way of making you smile even when you didn’t mean to with his stupid boyish charm. “Chris, we see each other everyday.”

“No I meant, I haven’t had any time with you.”  
He welcomed himself into the trailer with a bag of take out. Your take out.  
“They told me this was yours. I took it upon myself to bring it to you.”

Now you were truly embarrassed because you ordered way too much food for yourself but all you could do was be polite.  
“Thank you.”

“Think of me as your special friend. Who delivers food to your door,” he chuckled placing the food on your small little counter.  
“Did you miss your life calling as a food delivery guy?”

“Yes,” he smiled brightly. “Leave a nice tip. Maybe a kiss on the cheek or a twenty? I’ll take the twenty.”  
“Ew, get out of here.” You laugh nudging him away, you were smiling all over the place and you caught it. You quickly put on a straight face, placing your finger tips on both sides of your cheeks trying to relax your face.

Why was he still here? “I thought you were going out tonight.”

“I guess… I didn’t feel like going out anymore,” he simply stated as he plopped down on your couch.

You offered him some of your food. You two sat and talked for several hours about everything under the sun. Being around him was easy when he was like this but whenever he came too close you felt in danger. Not a bad kind of danger but a danger you wanted to explore like when he stands so close to you. Or when he stares you straight in the eyes while your faces are barely inches apart. Or when he touches you in subtle sweet ways. A tiny bit of electricity runs through your body straight to your core. You’d pull away to quickly disperse the feelings of heat and tension.

You don’t know what pushed you to be so daring with your words but you wanted to know anyways. You wanted to know because there was no way in hell this would turn into anything and your curiosity was killing you. “I thought you were hanging with your girl tonight?”

“She’s in LA right now.” He looked so relaxed on your couch like he was at his own home. “Anyways she’s not really my girl.”

As you got up to grab another drink, you ponder this. What does he mean by that? You saw them out multiple times, kissing, holding hands at dinner and sometimes they looked like they were about to get hot and heavy. You sat on your counter top, looking at the bottle between your hands. How could that not be his girl?

“What about you? How come you never bring your boyfriend to set.”  
“I don’t have one,” you simply stated. “I haven’t had one in… a few years.”

This really interested him, his eyebrows perked and he looked like was ready to investigate you. “I don’t believe you, you must have boyfriendsssss.”  
“No, not really. No one makes it up to that point I guess.”

He sat up his once curious face was now expressing a more concerned one. “Don’t you ever get lonely?”  
For some reasons his words ran a chill through your body and you didn’t know why. You tried to deflect this by quickly asking, “Do you?“

He nodded in a reassuring way, letting you know it was okay to tell the truth but you weren’t ready for that. “I do, but who doesn’t?”  
“Bet you are never lonely,” you said chuckling.  
“And how would you know?”

“Cause I know. I see you. You’re probably texting five girls right now. Old ones, new ones. Fake ones, true ones.”  
You smiled knowing you caught him and he looked a bit insulted before breaking into a chuckle, he got up to approach you, almost trapping your legs against the counter you were sitting on. “You really think I’m like that?”

“Yes,” you nodded feeling intimated by his close presence, his face was so close to yours you could smell his cologne again and almost make out every detail of his stupid gorgeous face.

Chris leans in and whispers, “How would you know if you aren’t even one of those girls?”  
“I don’t have to be one of those girls to know you have a lot of playmates.”

He pulls back and laughs. “Well that’s kind of judgmental. I’m not really in a relationship right now.”  
You laugh in disbelief at his somehow charming arrogance. “Do they know that?”  
“They should,” he said, his face came closer to yours and you felt his warm hands rest on the top of your thighs. You could even feel the heat between the two of you and you wanted this. You wanted a touch, a kiss, a lick, a fuck.

  
This was exactly what you wanted and didn't want at the same time. Time moved slow and his lips fell on yours. A tender kiss you craved, he was everything you were thinking about these last couples months but he wasn’t yours. He belonged to everyone. You pull away after a couples seconds into the kiss. You knew if you didn’t stop it, your mouths weren’t, your hands weren’t and your body that longed to be felt by a this man wouldn’t stop it either. You watched Chris’s beautiful face. His eyes were still closed. His long eyelashes made you jealous and he had this blissful smirk on his face like he got what he wanted too.

“I bet it’s so easy for you,” you said.

“Hmm?” His eyes opened from his blissful state.

“To get whatever girl you want.”

He kept mum, smiling like crazy cause he knew you got him. He leaned in for a quick kiss before you pushed him away with your hand. 

“Get out of my trailer pretty boy.”

**This could be fun.**


	2. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why you bother me when you know you don’t want me? Why you bother me when you know you got a woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come. Give me time I'm finishing up so many stories including Sandcastles!

**There was just something about him.** You found yourself lusting to do things you shouldn’t. The devil was was testing you. You would be lying if you didn’t think this long work week with Chris wasn’t torturous. You watched him hold hands and kiss his 'girlfriend' or whatever she was. You watched him flirt with your cast mate Scarlett along with other women on set and you always caught glances of each other in passing moments. _So what_ you guys kissed this past weekend? What’s the big deal? You’re single… he says he’s kind of single? The problem was you wanted more than what you were given. Doesn’t that always happen?

You were beginning to truly feel frustrated. You didn’t know if it was because you wanted someone you couldn’t have or because you desperately needed to get fucked. It made you moody as ever. In fact whenever Chris came around you, you became short even a little mean.

You couldn’t help it. You needed to stay far away from him but why does he keep looking for you? You tried to run away, coming up with new excuses. Friday was your favorite day of the week. Because it was your last work day before the weekend. If there is no filming on the weekend, it means you could escape to your little bubble. Away from the stress of work, away from Chris and his foolishness. Speaking of the devil himself… Here he is.

All you wanted to do was pass out in your trailer but you find that six-foot-three Boston boy in front of your door.

“Did I do something?”

You stepped back a bit surprised. Of course _you_ did something, you thought. He’s been driving you crazy all week. All month.  
“I don’t know what you’re implying,” you said, trying to play it cool.

He steps aside, letting you enter your trailer and he followed in after you. This was really starting to annoy you because you didn’t know if you wanted to be all over him or wanted him to get the fuck out. “You’re mad at me aren’t you? I can always tell when a woman mad at me,” he said.

“I’m not mad,” you stated.  
“You seem-”

You didn’t let him finish.

“I think we should stay away from each other.”  
“Because we kissed? I thought we were pretty good friends-”

You didn’t want to hear it.

“I can’t be around a guy I want to fuck, who fucks around with other women.”  
His eyes widen with amusement instead of defensiveness. Oh shit. **You let that slip.**

A smile creeps upon his pretty face. “You’re kind of slut shaming me.”  
You burst out laughing and you didn’t mean too. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean too. You are right, you’re having fun and you say you’re single… so whatever.”  
“And you’re single too,” he said confidently. He moves closer to you wrapping an arm around you, you felt his hand placed at your lower back. His body pressed against yours. “So why can’t we have a little fun too?”

You watch this man flirt with all your female coworkers. You watch him hold hands with his ex as they passed you. You watched him out at the bar taking shots with them. But you didn’t care anymore because you wanted what you wanted. This whole week you tried to avoid him but it only made you more irritable and unlike yourself. Don’t you remember? You’re a carefree girl who didn’t like following the rules. You missed having fun.

_Everything you wanted was right in front of you and all you had to do was take it._

“You know you don’t want me,” you say.   
His eyes glowed intensely but showed honesty. He knew you were right and at the same time you both were in the wrong.

He pressed his plump lips against yours, lifting you up and walking you over to your bed. You felt breathless, mostly because his tongue was down your throat but you became overwhelmed with this power of getting what you wanted in that moment. He laid on top of you as you two kissed passionately, both his hands caressing your thighs and then they moved up your breast. You felt defenseless but you enjoyed the rush from his presence. The slow seduction of his touches and kisses. He began taking off his shirt and you knew where this was heading.

“You’re trying to fuck me in my trailer? Everyone’s gonna hear us.”

“Oh so you’re saying you aren’t the quiet type?” Chris smirked and pretended to fake contemplate what you two should do and you gently slapped his arm letting out a laugh. He began sucking the skin on your neck which drove you crazy. One of his hands began unbuttoning your top. Before you knew it you were pushing your pants down and kicking them off the bed. Your hands were also pulling off Chris’s belt, his lips never left your skin. 

Oral for casual hooks up don’t usually happen. So you were surprised when he slipped to the floor pulling your legs to the edge. He lifted you, letting your legs rest on his shoulders as he began to devour your pussy, pulling you up to his face. With a short tasting he paused. “Fuck,” he cursed quietly.

It was like he had been starving in the wilderness for days that he’d become animalistic in nature. Not to say he wasn’t gentle with your sensitive clit but he was surely attentive. His gentle flicking caused you to buck a little and a little blood began rushing to your head. You felt yourself become wetter with each sensation and then he let you down, jumping on to your bed on his back. Chris motioned you to sit on his face and you do so eagerly. You whimper with pleasure as he starts touching you again. His hands wanted to reach up your body to caress your breasts and his mouth traveled all over your pussy not letting a drop go to waste. You knew you were gonna cum, you could feel it, you begin grinding against his face. Your body urging to sweet release and Chris demanding you too.

“Let me taste more of your pretty pussy. Cum.”

He found his way to your ass, gripping them tightly with his big rough hands. “I wanna taste more of you baby,” he said as he was below you. “I want you to fucking cum. Cum for me.”

You moan uncontrollably, hearing him demanding you to cum again was turning you on even more. Your legs began to give out, your body starts to shake and you cry out to God as your orgasm hits you. Chris’s mouth waste no time, he continues to lick your swollen clit and you wiggle trying to get free. His hands hold your thighs down as you were panting. He licks you clean.

Chris lets out a laugh underneath you, slapping both of your ass cheeks. As you get off of him you caught your reflection in a mirror on the counter. You were flushed, you look at Chris for a reaction but all he has is a satisfied grin plastered on his face. He pulls you into his arms and starts kissing your lips again. You get a chance to taste yourself on his lips and your heads in a daze.

 

Then you heard a knock, and another knock. Your eyes shoot at the door. “Hello? Anyone in there?” And then you heard a pounding on the door and pounding in your chest because you recognized the voice. It was the producer. “Oh my god, fuck,” Chris said.

“Just a minute!”

You quickly get up on your feet. “Fuck fuck fuck,” You began scrambling for your clothes and threw Chris’s clothes at him. In a whisper you tell him to ‘be cool’. You check yourself quickly making sure your clothes were on right and you glanced at Chris making sure he looked okay before you opened your door.

Kevin walks in automatically noticing Chris.

“Oh, hey Chris.”

He started making that face your parents make when they know you were up to something.  
“I wasn’t interrupting anything was I?”  
“NO! I mean no. I was taking a nap and Chris fell asleep on my little couch over there.” You desperately pointed in a different direction, away from you and Chris. You’d hope he’d look that way and not notice that Chris wasn’t even near the couch. He was standing next to you, probably looking just as guilty as ever.

After a short talk about an upcoming scene involving your character. Chris quickly started moving Kevin towards the door. He charmed him too, making him laugh at a corny joke he made and suddenly they were out of your tiny trailer. You noticed that you were sweating a little but not from Atlanta’s humanity. You two were so close to being caught and not by a coworker or a crew person but an actual important person who has power. If you two were caught, you weren’t exactly sure what would happen and you didn’t want to find out either.


	3. Self Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to My Dear Melancholy on repeat and had a little of sativarin to set the vibe of this chapter. Thank you for waiting.

 

You had to stop yourself to regather some common sense and strength of will. What are you doing? You knew better. You had a weak moment at the hands of temptation. It’s okay, your human right? You shook it off that weekend and headed to the recording studio. It was best if you didn’t hang around Chris. The two of you were almost caught and you couldn’t think of the consequences of that without feeling embarrassed. The last thing you wanted was for people to speculate anything about your personal life. That’s how it starts. So you decided to keep yourself light hearted and unbothered. You didn’t even avoid Chris this week. You actually tested yourself and your self control around him. You talked to him like he was any other coworker and pretended that nothing ever happened. However this coming weekend the producer you were working on your music with in Atlanta wasn’t in town and you didn’t want to stay on location. Most of the higher paid actors had rented houses paid by the studio. You on the other hand weren’t keen staying in a house by yourself. You preferred hotels because someone was always there to replace your old towels and incase you ever went missing, at least the hotel concierge would have seen you. Also there’s a bar downstairs, usually filled with people so that helped. If you were drinking alone, you technically wouldn’t be alone. People like RDJ, Mark, Scarlett preferred homes because they had a family. You had no one and you preferred it that way.

As you wrapped another day, earlier than expected. You found Chris walking by your side and you begin to feel a little panic emerge inside you. You knew he was going to try to finish what he started last week. You turn to him and his brightly lit smile makes your heart race, quite honestly. Don’t kid yourself. “We’re friends right? So let’s just be friends,” you said quickly as you fast walked towards the car you were renting. Chris opened his mouth to speak and you could tell by his confused expression he was going to talk about last Friday. You quickly reach for your words before he opened his mouth to speak. “What are you doing this weekend? Flying home? I’m gonna stay at the Marriott. I need some spa time,” you rambled. “Anyway, bye!”

You got into your car and closed the door. Chris stood there unable to process how fast you were speaking and moving. He tapped on the glass and you reluctantly rolled down your window. “Let’s grab dinner tonight, as friends.”

“Ermmmmmmm,” you said, struggling to find the words to say, ‘sorry I can’t have dinner with you because I’m afraid I might end up having sex with you. Even though I want to.’ Dear god, how you wanted to. “Come on… free food, my treat,” Chris said with a smirk trying to win you over. He even used your love of food to try to get you to say yes.  
“Chris I can’t-” you began to say.

“Great, I’ll see you at 7ish? Be ready by then. The Marriott right?” He began walking away from your car, not trying to hear any excuse you were going to come up with. Which you then screamed out the window, “I can’t! No!” As you started your car, watching Chris walk away with his hand in one of his pockets and the other one waved in the air in your direction. “Great, see you later!”

You honestly didn’t know whether or not Chris was serious and you weren’t going to wait to see if he was. You weren’t going to get ready and wait for him. So you continued you on with your day. You went to a local spa early and around 6pm. You took a hot shower and after you wrapped yourself up in a plush hotel robe. Wrapping your hair in a towel, you sat down on your king bed, with your phone and laptop in front of you. You browse pinstrest and your favorite online shops, when you were interrupted by your phone going off. It was Chris. “Hello, I’m in the lobby. Where are you?”  
“I told you no Chris,” you said.

”Well have you eaten?” Your stomach did start to make little noises as you thought about it. You were a bit hungry. “No…”  
“I’m not leaving the lobby until you come down and get some food with me,” Chris said stubbornly.

“I’m not exactly in dinner formal attire Chris. I’ve just gotten out of the shower,” you said laying back on the bed in complete comfort.  
“I told you to be ready by 7ish….” You grew frustrated by how pushy Chris was being and you knew why. If you told your girlfriends what was going on right now, you know they’d all say: Sis, he wants the V.

“Yeah well I totally disregarded that and did my own thing,” you said bluntly.  
“You are always doing your own thing,” Chris chuckled.  
“True,” you smiled to yourself.

It wasn’t like you weren’t the most social person. You knew how to be extrovert for press reasons but you were also very private. You didn’t like to let the people you worked with get to know you below the surface. Yeah they knew some little quirks, likes and dislikes you have but they will never know what you’ve experience. Or the difficulties and hell you’ve had to walk through. You also didn’t like when your personal life became the subject of office chatter. You’d rather people gossip about how outrageous you were being instead of who you were dating or what you were insecure about. You didn’t know Chris saw past this. When you met months ago, you both clicked right away. He got too close to you, got to know you on a deeper level and that was something you never wanted. He was already in complicated situations. With dating his ex and then getting back with her. To flirting with locals and movie staff. To breaking up with his ex, to hooking up with one of the Marvel actresses. He was a mess. You were a mess too. A mess plus a mess isn’t a good idea. There were just too many strings attached to that man and you didn’t want that. You didn’t want to be another string, no matter how good he looked.

“Well, I’ll get food and come to you. You won’t even have to change,” You heard Chris’s voice on the other end of the line and you gave it a serious thought. When you didn’t answer fast enough. Chris grew impatient. “Come on, let me bring food to you,” he said in a half begging tone.  
“I guess I can’t say no to that,” you said before sighing. “Fine, room 505. I would like a burger please.”

Chris went to order take out from the hotel’s restaurant despite the fact that you suggested you’d order room service. He refused and said something about how he wanted to pay for the bill. Twenty minutes later and he was knocking on your door with a bag of food. There he stood with that boyish smile plastered on his face and you let him in. He was pleased to see that you didn’t change from your hotel comfort robe. You cleared your bed and made sure there was enough room on the room’s desk for the food. “Once again, here I am with a bag of food for you,” he said.

“Maybe you should work for uber eats or post-mates,” you suggested before laughing at your own joke and Chris laughed along too. You watched him as he put the food on the desk. He looked good, better than usual. He wasn’t exactly casual with his clothes, he looked like he was going out later or something. “You look nice, are you doing something later tonight?”

“No, nothing besides this,” he said handing you your food. You raised your eyebrow at him before plopping yourself down with your food. Damn did he look good and well you… you weren’t even trying. Which is great right? Why should you care? This wasn’t like a date or anything! The two of you spent hours talking, joking around, poking fun at each other. Eventually you both decided to find a movie to watch but spent an hour browsing and still couldn’t find one to agree on yet. You briefly checked your phone for the time and it has been four hours. Your hair is already dry and Chris had been here for too long. You weren’t going to say anything, you both were having a good time, and you didn’t mind his company. For once, the sexual tension calmed down a bit and you felt in control of yourself for that moment or so you thought.

When you both finally agreed on a movie, you sat your pillow up against the headboard and laid down comfortably to watch and Chris did the same next to you. You weren’t worried about being this close to him until you started noticing his eyes checking on you every once in a while or the smell of his faint cologne. It was nice and not overbearing. It was hard for you to not to crave physical closeness during movie nights like this. Even with your platonic friends, you’d cuddle during a movie, it wouldn’t be a big deal. But with Chris… He made you nervous you couldn’t deny that electricity between you two. The soft touch of his skin possibly against yours.

You did again. You keep thinking about him and he’s right next to you. In a quick panic you grabbed a giant pillow from the bed and placed it between you two. Amused and surprised Chris shot you a look but you decided not to make eye contact. You could feel yourself grow red. “That’s in case,” you said.

“In case what?” You slowly sunk into the bed and at this point you were laying down completely. “In case you try anything.”  
He laughed at your antics. “Aren’t you going to eventually change into sleeping clothes?”  
“Nah, I sleep naked,” you said before immediately regretting it. To your surprise Chris didn’t say anything, instead he quietly smiled to himself at the thought of you being naked.

A moment passed and you tried to focus on the movie before you felt the pillow move completely. Chris was laying on his side, looking directly at you. He was so close to you, you can almost feel the heat from his breath and you watched him from the corner of your eye before asking, “What?”  
He says nothing and stares in silence. “Chris don’t even,” you said without looking at him. “I know what you’re thinking…”

Chris continued to stay silent until you turned to look at him. His face was nearly centimeters away from yours and his eyes were warm. Even though they were a cool blue in the sunlight, with only the television lighting the room, they looked like a melting blue. You didn’t want to stop what was going to happen next. His plush lips graced yours in a fire of a kiss but there was no rush. He made it last longer than the kisses you both shared before. You found your hand reaching around him and you felt his hand pulling you closer to him. Chris held you as your kisses become more frequent and his lips began to wonder. Your legs begin to tangle, the contact of your bodies pressing against each other had you slipping out of your robe. Your bare breast were pressed against his fully clothed self. His hands would wonder to squeeze your ass to your breast and back. Your hand reached down to graze his center, where you felt his hard cock under his pants. You felt yourself pooling too. Chris’s lips were kissing your neck and then your lips again before he pulled away. “I want to do this but only if you want to.”

As you laid next to each other, face to face you looked at every little detail of his face. He seemed so genuine about it and you knew you wanted it too. “I want to,” you agreed without thinking about the after math of your lovers tryst. A smile emerged from Chris’s lips. “Let me finish what I started the other day…”

He pulled your robe apart, fully exposing yourself to him. He moves below you, spreading your legs without any hesitation. His moves are quick and smooth. You feel the prickly hairs from his chin, against your inner thigh as his lips kissed their way up. You wanted a part two. You were dying for a part two. Ever since that day you both were almost caught, you let yourself cool down from the connection between you two. But you knew this was something you always wanted to happen, even when you’ve denied yourself of it before. Chris quickly buries himself into your pussy, softly devouring your lips. He moved his tongue to your clit and traced it down to your hole. Trying his best to tongue fuck you, causing you to lose it. Impressed by his own ability to make you moan, you hear Chris laugh between your legs before kissing your thigh. He soaked his two fingers with your juices before massaging them against your clit. You grip the bedsheets with both of your fist, it felt like you were slowly becoming drunk from your atmosphere and felt almost out of control. Chris moved his fingers and slowly introduced them to your hole, getting enough juice to lube them before sliding them in. You were losing your mind, you didn’t even notice how many moans were escaping your lips because you were so focused on being please by Chris. His mouth plays with your clit and his fingers work at a quickening pace. You had no control anymore. You had no hold over yourself. Nothing could stop you from crashing into his lips, your breath quickened and you road a wave of orgasmic bliss. Chris eagerly lapped you up, enjoying the sweet release he caused. You close your eyes, smiling about the delicious orgasm you had.  
When you open your eye, Chris was hovered over you, his eyes met yours and you both smiled at each other knowing this was only the beginning. Gracing his lips with yours in a passion filled kiss, your tongues played together and you could taste a faint taste of yourself. You grasp for the bottom of his shirt, helping him pull it off. You reached to undo his belt. You wanted him to be as bare as you. Chris got off the bed and took off his bottoms, his dick sprung loose because it was already hard. You scoot to the end of the bed in front of him, sitting there desperately craving him in your mouth. You bite your lip in anticipation as you reached for his cock with your hand, gently stroking it as Chris leaned down to kiss you.

You dropped to floor, sitting on your knees and you kissed the tip of his cock with a smirk. Chris gazed down at your playful gesture, gently petting the back of your head. You could tell he was holding himself back from thrusting his whole cock into your mouth. Instead he let you take your time, giving his head attention as you gently sucked on it and slowly stroking his cock with one hand. You slowly but surely moved your mouth down his cock until you couldn’t take anymore of him inside it. You pulled away watching it as it glistened in your saliva. This drove him crazy, you could hear the quickened reaction from his breath above you. You moved your mouth to his balls sucking them as you stroked his cock at better pace. You couldn’t even do this for a few more minutes until you felt Chris grip your wrist so you would stop. “You’re going to make me cum before I get the chance to be inside you.”

You laughed a bit before getting on to the bed. Chris got onto the mattress, he gripped the back of your neck, pulling you into him for a deep kiss. You laid down, feeling the plush mattress beneath you. He makes his way in-between your legs, taking his hard cock and playfully massaging it against your clit before lining himself with your hole. You bit your lip, watching a satisfying grin emerge from Chris’s face as he slides into you without a problem. You whimper, not being used to his girth and Chris loves how responsive your body was to his touch. He begins slowly thrusting in and out of you. He’d fully thrust into you, causing you a quick whimper and slowly pulls out. He did this a few times. He found pleasure in feeling you out and causing those small little cries. You watched him above you as you weren’t exactly sure if he was taking his time with you but you felt like he was holding back. You could feel it in the way his muscles contract like they’re trying their best not to extend fully. But you want it all and you made sure he knew. You looked above into those blue eyes assuring him not to hold back. “I want you to fuck me,” you said confidently and you stood by it. You wanted him to grip you too roughly, hold you too tightly, to show a side of him that you knew was hidden from the rest of the world. You’ve been dying to see the beast below.

Chris grunted with a hard thrust into you causing you to moan. He picked up the pace, letting you wrap your arms and legs around him to deepen the physical feeling. Chris pushed himself deep inside and out of you. Moving at a quick pace as you felt the heat from his breath tickle your neck and the erotic sounds of his moans blessing your ears. “I knew you would want it rough. I just knew it,” he said, moving his lips to your neck, never slowing his movements. You couldn’t help but grin at your own satisfaction but you wanted a better view of Chris enjoying you. You slightly push him away, suggesting he should lay down, which he does. He watches you move on top of him, his hands reach up your breasts to massage them gently, as you lined yourself up with him. You both moan at the feeling of reentry.

As you began riding his cock into a new dimension you brought his fingers to your mouth. Gently sucking his pointer finger as you slowly moved up and down his cock, you take his hand, placing it over your neck, letting him know you wanted to be choked a bit. Chris response to your body telepathically, gripping your neck as you worked him. The slight lack of oxygen and riding his hard cock brought you to a new high. You felt the nerves in your lower body begin to unravel, you were in a complete euphoric state when your second orgasm came rushing over you. “Fuck yes,” he said letting go of your neck. Hearing you gasp and sing in a cry from your orgasm drove Chris wild. You relax on top of Chris, laying on his chest, while he stays inside of you. “That’s amazing,” he said before kissing your lips. “That’s fucking hot,” he said eagerly this time as he pumped in and out of you. His pace quickened once again and you could tell by the way his face contoured he wouldn’t be able to hold it longer. This time with your lips against his and your hand on his neck you let him fuck you harder. His hands gripped your ass and you knew he was going to cum. “Do it baby,” you said giving his neck a playful bite and as you listened to the sounds of grunting, you became completely turned on again. _He did that to you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ME after writing this:

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “As you began riding his cock into a new dimension ”  
> i’m dying  
> why am i like this
> 
> it took me 6 days to finish the smut part cause I had to stop after 30 minutes each time to cleanse my soul and work on another story LOL


	4. Eyes On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’m not sorry.

You woke up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling before realizing where you were again. Glancing at your phone it’s 6AM. Sometimes when you traveled a lot and stayed at different hotels, you’d wake up forgetting where you were. You thought you were dreaming when you felt the unfamiliar warmth of a body next to yours. To your surprise, Chris laid naked, sleeping next to you. You smiled to yourself not really sure why you would be happy about it. You expected to feel different after you guys had sex. To feel guilty, like you’ve made a big mistake, that you let this get way too far. But there’s no going back from what you both shared. It was just too damn good to forget about. You had totally given in to your temptations and you didn’t give a fuck. You knew eventually you’d come down from this high but not on the weekend. When you drift back to sleep, you were awaken by the smell of fresh coffee which always got you up in the morning. You turned over to see Chris setting up coffee on to the desk in the room with brown bags. What you assumed was food. He had snagged your hotel key after taking a shower and decided to grab something for you. When he noticed you staring at him, he smiled and gave a warm, “Morning.”

 

You sat up, covering your boobs with the blanket. Not that it would make any difference because this man has already seen you naked. Which made you smile back at him awkwardly and you tried erasing your feelings of embarrassment remember how high you felt from the orgasms you had last night. “You sleep okay?”

“Yeah, did you?” You noticed his face was glowing, he looked brand new. “Did you shower?”

“Yeah… you slept through the entire thing,” he said with a chuckle handing you a cup of coffee and then going back to look inside the bag. “Oh by the way, you are a kicker.”

Your mind was still in a daze from the night before. Not yet ready to function until the first sip of coffee. “What?” As Chris rummaged through the bag he said, “Shit, this is the wrong thing. I didn’t order this.”

“What did you call me Chris?“ Defeated by getting the wrong order Chris finally looks up at you. “Um when you were sleeping, you kicked me,” he laughed.

“That’s cause you were suffocating me by throwing your leg over mine,” you said trying to defend yourself. Chris grabbed the hotel key on the desk again and the bag of food. “It was actually kind of funny… Also you talk a little too.”

 

That was something you were aware of. But it had been so long since you spent the night with someone that you had forgotten you do that sometimes. Your eyes widen, hoping you didn’t say anything too revealing. “What did I say?”

“I’ll tell you when I come back,” he smiled to himself before heading out the door.

 

What did you say? He’s probably just messing with you. It was probably nothing. You scratched the back of your head and stretched yours arms before seeing your own reflection reflected on the tv. Your hair was a birds nest of a mess, everywhere and out of place. You probably had eye crust or drool. In sheer panic, you hopped out of bed. Quickly on your feet, you grabbed what you needed, brushed your teeth and jumped into the shower. You had planned on finishing before Chris came back to the room and would try presenting yourself nicely. But something about the hot water pressure hitting your skin was soothing and you stood under the shower head for a lot longer than you expected. In fact the whole bathroom was steaming and you barely kept your eyes open. When you finally decided to get out and finishing wrapping your hair up. You assumed Chris wasn’t back yet because you didn’t hear the hotel door at all but you were wrong. Chris sat right at the foot of the bed, facing the bathroom door. As you came out you felt vulnerable, unprepared for his eyes to scan the look you were rocking.

“You look beautiful,” he said. All you were wearing was two bath towels because you couldn’t find the robe from last night in all that sexual chaos. You didn’t know why you felt sort of shy around Chris. You’ve known each other for a while, you’ve both already had sex. So why does the thought of him seeing you in a towel make you nervous?

“Thanks.” You weren’t sure what else to say so you quickly asked, “So what did I say in my sleep?”

 Chris started laughing to himself as you began looking through your duffle bag for clothes. You glanced at him as he was still laughing and shaking his head. “What?”

“Do you really want to know?” Chris couldn’t contain himself from smiling.

 “Yeah,” you said, trying to find a pair of panties but Chris still wouldn’t come out with it. “What did I say that’s got you laughing like that?" As you were trying to find a complete outfit as you thoroughly look through your bag, nothing could have prepared you for the next sound you were about to hear.

 

“Oooh Chris,” he moaned as he went on to imitate your voice. “Yessss. More. Harder.” Your eyes widen and your mouth dropped. You turn red with quick embarrassment. “You said other things too but I think you were having a sex dream about me.” Chris sounded so proud of himself and he probably felt that way too.

“You’re lying!”  
“I’m not. It’s probably cause you want me,” he said in a half jokingly.

“I… want you?” You laughed in disbelief at his own flattery. He wasn’t exactly wrong though. How he went from sweet and sensitive by getting you coffee and telling you that you looked beautiful to just plain arrogance was beyond even your understanding. You finally found a pair of panties, you still couldn’t find a matching bra to go with it. “Of course you want me, that’s why you were dreaming about me.”

 

You rolled your eyes. This was ridiculous but you loved the way Chris was carrying on with his own joke. “And what else did I say in my sleep?”

“That I was good, that I was really good,” he mused. ”Oh and that you want me.”

“Shut up,” you said laughing before having a little naughty thought pop in your head. You stayed quiet for a little and Chris looked over at you. You slowly bent over putting your panties on when the towel you had wrapped around you fell. You cover your breast with your arms and hands as you walked nonchalantly in front of him. You went to grab a water bottle left on the desk and took a sip. Chris watched you intently. The mood in the room quickly changed due to your bare appearance. He was like a cheetah watching his prey and you basked in the control you had over him.

“I bet you won’t be able keep your hands to yourself because… you want me,” you said jokingly. Secretly hoping he would do what you wanted. Chris ran his tongue over his upper lip with a plastered grin on his face. His eyes stayed on you. He watched you as you moved around the room, topless like you were on a tropical island. You took the towel off your head and went into the bathroom. Brushing the bottom knots out of your hair. You moisturized your skin with lotion and yes, he watched all of that too. You couldn’t help but eye the stiffness in body language. He looked as if he was trying to hold it together. You wondered how hard he was under his pants and then you heard a knock at the door.

House keeping.

Chris got up to attend to the door and you close the bathroom door. Smiling at yourself as you began blow drying your hair. It was barely dry when you thought you heard a second knock. This time you were curious. When you opened the bathroom door, Chris stood there nearly a foot away from you with a stack of towels from house cleaning. He hovered, he looked serious as if his free show was suddenly taken away from him with the simple closing of the bathroom door. You stared into those beautiful blue eyes, placing a finger over your lips, leaning into Chris and whisper, “Looks like I was right.”

 

Chris drops the towels to the ground wrapping you in his arms, pulling your legs up around him, carrying you to the bed as you began laughing from his rushed movements. He kissed your lips furiously before throwing you on to the bed. The complete opposite of gentle. You sort of knew what he was going to do and at the same time Chris had a way of surprising you. You were thrilled to watch a man unravel regardless. You wanted it again and he wanted it too. You always imagine that Chris was a freak but you never thought you’d get to experience him more than once. Your desire was lavishing in this new exploration of each other’s bodies. It was always exciting to you to find a new lover, a play thing, a lustrous man you could seduce. It was always fun in the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add more smut but I was worried. Two smut chapters back to back? I was low-key scared lol


	5. Don’t Think About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time I think about us I know I’m cool cause I know it ain’t love. I know I’m cool cause I know it ain’t trust.

That’s a wrap.

 

To say you were relieved that the movie finally wrapped would be an understatement. You couldn’t keep your focus on work. It wasn’t exactly like you could forget about the last few weeks. Every weekend was like a sexual rendezvous filled with satisfying moments but you felt no shame. Because it was so good. Going to work after a lustful weekend and keeping your little dirty secret to yourself felt strangely liberating. What was nice and all consuming about the whole experience was that you felt like you were in complete paradise. Playing dangerously, uninhibited, freedom to do whatever you pleased. You never thought you’d spend so many hoursalone with Chris.

 

The wrap party was like the last time you’d have to pretend Chris and you weren’t fucking in front of your peers. Being friendly at work but not flirty with Chris at the wrap party was like continuing your actress facade even though the movie just wrapped. There were too many watchful eyes and you tried your best to hide any sort of chemistry between you two. Chris had rented a house while on location and you spent most your time with him there. It was private, far from the road, and almost in the woods. He had offered you a room there instead of renting a place of your own. You were reluctant at first but Chris had a way of convincing you. It usually involved his lips on yours to forget any sort of rejection. Even if your things were in ‘your’ room, you both always ended up in the same bed whether it was his or yours. You’d both typically planned a night together there after filming, cooking some food, watching movies, playing with Dodger. You knew what you’re friends thought... You were practically in a relationship with him but they were wrong. Because in the back of your mind you always knew as soon as this movie wrapped, everyone would be going in separate directions.

 

You were doing everything without a label and it was not if you wanted one anyway. You weren’t worried about the strings. This little fantasy of pleasurable memories didn’t exactly match up with reality.You would be returning to LA to record music and Chris would be off doing god knows what or where. See how uninvested you are in this situation? You don’t even know what his schedule next month looks like or if you’d see him again? All you knew was that maybe you’d see him again during the premiere and press. That was months away so you weren’t worried. At least that’s what you were imagining.

 

It started to get late when Chris drove you back to his rented house. You were ready to give into him one last time. You were ready to let him give it to you one last time too. You couldn’t deny that Chris was really good at fucking. A practical, dream come true in bed. His aggression, the roughness in his hands as he grabbed you, the way he was eager to place his lips between your legs. Hot mama! You were getting hot at this car.

 

But first you had to start packing. When you get to the house, you both greet Dodger and Chris takes him out for a walk as you head to your room. When Chris got back from walking Dodger he came up to your room to look for you. He saw you packing and he looked at you a little surprise. “Leaving so soon?”

“Tomorrow morning” You nodded and smiled awkwardly looking around, trying to make sure you didn’t forget anything. “Thank you letting me stay here. That was really nice of you”

“You don’t have to be like that,” he said. “Suddenly become so formal around me.”

 

“Well, where are you heading back to? LA?”

“Yeah, I have to record some music and what about you? I assume you’ll be back in Boston visiting your family.”

 

You folded up months worth of clothes into your suite case on the floor, only sometimes glancing at Chris. You were grateful. It was a weird feeling. You had heard stories of actors bringing hookup buddies or secret girlfriends to movie locations and hooking up with them for months and then ditching them after the movie finished. You never thought you’d be in a similar situation. The only difference was that you weren’t exactly a secret girlfriend or a casual hook up. To you, you were nothing but his costar, another actress on set. Looking at it from a difference angle you felt a little uneasy about it. You knew of Chris’s stories and past from other costars like Jeremy and Scarlett, people who have worked with him for years. You even seen videos of him partying pop up on your Youtube channel or him getting girl’s numbers outside of clubs or leaving with female ‘friends’. You weren’t going to be anything to Chris but a wonderful fuck. You planned on never seeing him again… well until the premiere.

 

You didn’t know why you suddenly felt this way. Ready to burn the connection from him. It wasn’t shame or embarrassment you were ready to force yourself to move on to the next thing. It wasn’t like you guys didn’t have fun times with him or really funny moments but this wasn’t exactly what you wanted. If you were going to be with someone for real, it was going to be… Well, for starters a real thing and for you this wasn’t it. It was a fantasy. Chris was really charming and any other girl could envision their future with him. But you weren’t sure if he could make anything last, he was so uncertain to you. You were never into guys like him. Looking into his past relationships he was in and out of the same relationships with the same people for years and you weren’t going to be one of those girls.

 

You were sure that he would call one of his exes after you two parted. But tonight you wanted him for one last time whether or not Chris knew what this was or knew this was the last time. You were ready for that one last good fuck before you hit the road. Chris left you alone to packing, you headed to the shower, wrapping your hair up in a bun so it wouldn’t get wet. Once you were done and dried up, you walked down the hallway to Chris’s room. His door wasn’t wide open as usual. It was cracked, you gently knocked but no answer. You walked into the bedroom to give Dodger, who was laying on the bed comfortable a petting. You noticed the bathroom door was open, and you heard the sound of the shower turning off. You tilted your head to peak and even though the glass on the shower door was fogged up you could see the outline of Chris’s beautiful body. The outline of his torso and the blurred ink of his tattoos. Your eyes widen, you bite your bottom lip and then you mouthed, ‘Oh fuck’ to yourself.

You laid down on your stomach, petting Dodger who lifted up his leg and rolled onto his back so you could scratch his stomach. His tune changed when Chris walked into the room, he went came up to Chris to lick his foot and leave the room. Which made you laugh. Dogs could be unpredictable sometimes. When your eyes went back to Chris standing right in front of you. His chest dripping with water drops, you propped your chin in your hand and looked at him.

“Damn daddy,” you grinned causing Chris arch his eyebrow and let out a wild laugh. “You like being called that?”

"You haven’t called me that before. Why don’t you say it more often?”


	6. It’s All Coming Back To Me Now

Little did he know you had no intentions on seeing him again or at least until you had to. You’d never went out of your way to see him. In fact, you don’t even return his calls or texts. You completely ghosted him. You thought this was for the best and you were adamant about it. The couple of months you spent with Chris made you felt completely grateful but a part of you knew nothing would come out of it. ‘What a wonderful waste a time’ you thought. What did you expect? A long term relationship with a guy you’ve been fucking for months? It doesn’t work like that, at least to you. Relationships needed solid foundation, friendship, chemistry, love… and you weren’t in love. How could you be? Between all those touches and giggles between the sheets. Did you guys even make time to fall in love? You were doubtful. You went on with your life. Going to work, trying to make music and learning how to transition from movies to music. This was a big step in your life and you kept busy most of the time.

 

This weekend you had a wedding to attend. One of the producers on the film you had worked on perviously was getting married. It was going to be intimate but when you arrived someone said there were three hundred of their closest friends there. Astonished, you weren’t even sure you knew three hundred people? A wedding by the beach, the venue was massive. During the transition from wedding to wedding reception, you had time to look at all the little details in the decor. As you looked around at the beautiful venue, with a carousel (that you planned on riding later). You were overcome with joy, it was all a beautiful dream to you.

 

It wasn’t like you were the type to believe in marriage anyway. With divorced parents and watching them constantly fight as a child. Reality killed your imagination early on and you had a habit of seeing things for what they are right down to the point. Still, there was a part of you that longed for real love and as much as that made you want to gag. You hoped that every wedding you attended would have a happy ending but expectations and reality don’t always line up. You were sat at a table was near the dance floor with a few coworkers from that movie you worked on. You knew there were more people you had to say hello to but quite honestly, you were hungry and as the waiters passed by with each new item you sampled everything.

 

You were half way shoving a piece of tuna tartare into your mouth when you heard his voice. “Enjoying yourself?“

You looked up at him as he grab a seat next to you. Embarrassed you quickly tried to chew and swallow the food. “Hey! Didn’t think I’d see you here,” you smiled awkwardly.

There were three hundred people here and Chris’s name wasn’t on the table you were seated at. It wasn’t like you expected to see him but you try to play it off. “How are you? Long time no see.”

 

Chris arched his eyebrow at the speed you were speaking and smiled. You didn’t know what to do or say but to wait for his response. He leans in close to your ear and whispers, “I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

 

You felt yourself blush as he leaned back and watched your reaction. Fuck. You bit your bottom lip nervously when you spot someone important standing a couple feet behind Chris. “It was good to see you, I have to say hello to the family,” you said abruptly giving Chris your best authentic smile as you got up and away.

 

As the evening progressed with you avoiding Chris, it was time for the bride and groom’s first dance. It was awfully sweet and everyone stood around the dance floor. You could feel his presence as Chris stood next to you and you weren’t sure if it was the beauty of it all or the tone of the song that had you tearing. You wipe those tears away quickly but you feel Chris’s eyes on you and he asked, “Are you crying?”

“Shut up, you’re crying.” 

 

As the song changed you heard Chris ask you if you wanted to dance and you shortly said, ‘no’ and walked towards the restroom. You just needed a goddamn minute. You didn’t understand the rushing feelings coming at you. Were you about to get your period or something? You felt this happiness for the bride and groom. Were these happy tears? When you finally leave the restroom you stroll by the bar. Thank god it was an open bar, you sipped your drink while watching almost everyone there do the Cha Cha slide and you thought you were going to die.

 

Not to be dramatic or anything but that song would make anyone want to die.

 

You wanted to escape but leaving this early would be rude and you wanted to take a walk on the beach but it was too fucking windy and too dark to walk alone. Chris finally spots you and walks right up to you. “Why did you run away from me?”

“I had something in my eye…”

 

Chris observed your face and the way you sipped your drink like a helpless baby who had perviously just cried a bit. “That’s not what I meant.”

“What do you mean? I had to say hello to their family.” That much was true.

“Don’t play coy.”

 

With the confrontation of his words you stepped back but his hands keep you steady, as he placed them on your shoulders. So you couldn’t physically excuse yourself this time.

“I’m going for a walk, I need fresh air. If you want to keep talking then you can come along,” you said. You gave in.

 

You go to find your coat and Chris is waiting by the door for you. He clearly wanted to talk about something. Mmm maybe it’s because you rudely ghosted him? You shivered a bit as the wind hit you. Your dress wasn’t exactly going to keep you warm on your little walk and your long coat did the bare minimum. Chris noticed and wrapped his arm around your shoulder as you both walked. There was one thing you couldn’t physically deny. You’ve felt Chris’s arms wrap around you several times, he was a touchy person, but each time felt so good. You felt little and protected in warmth. As you walked by the windows of the venue watching the happy couple dance to Bruno Mar’s ‘Versace on the Floor’ … a song you loved. You felt yourself tear up again, stupidly. “Are you okay?”

 

You quickly wipe your eyes with your finger tips, trying not to mess up your eyeliner. You don’t answer him but continue on. As you walked past the windows in silence you felt the firmness of his arm turn you into a full embrace. The most comforting hug, you stood there for a minute, letting it happen. You wanted to see his face in the slight darkness, you pulled away. It was all coming back to you now. Realizing why you were overcome with so much unexpected emotions, that you couldn’t comprehend earlier. You quietly say, “I want that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short for now, I had a different ending that I scrapped and somewhat explained on my tumblr.


End file.
